Mishap in a painting
by Rozabeth23
Summary: Yuri experiences a Gender change when Unexpected circumstances occur thanks to the original demon king Shinou. Yuri is know female, stuck in big Shimaron territory and to make matter worse Murata is there as well. Fem Yurri Yurram Fluff starts in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Gender bender story. FemYuri. Permanent gender change. Yurram Story. Takes place Right before Murata enters the demon world. Episode 27.

Chapter One: Transformation

Yuri's POV

"Now Yuri through some water from the bowel onto the painting. Quickly" Condrad said as he walked away from.

"Wait I Don't understand' I stated and bit back a gasp as I saw the double doors begin to fall apart. The painting. I threw a handful of water at the painting and it began to glow a bright color, but even so I continued to look back. I did not want to leave my godfather and child to defend for themselves I want to help them but how can I ?

"Conrad, what is this? Condrad?!" I yelled at godfather and he replied, "You can return to earth threw that portal."

Just then a group of men burst threw the door. Conrad was positioned to fight.

"Who in the world are they?" I questioned Conrad, "Hurry" was his reply.

"What about you, Greta, and Gunther? I can't leave you guys" I replied hastily

"Don't think about the consequences and get going!" He yelled as they approached.

I froze as a frightful battle began before my eyes. Conrad was in danger and I can do nothing. I was attacked and Conrad defended me. He lost an arm.

"This can't be real, This cant be real" I stated like a mantra. This was just too horrifying. This is a nightmare. None of this can possibly be happening now. Cannon blast threw me into the portal and an incredible pain began in my abdomen. Was I injured in the blast? Is Conrad alright? Of course not! His arm was on the floor! But he'll through this right he has to. He has to!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BA_DUMP

BA_DUMP

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

"Help" I cried out fruitlessly as pain in my abdomen became unbearable. Conrad, please be alive. "Ghaaaa.." I screamed and alerted Murata.

"Huh, Shibua?"

"Murata-AH?" I screamed as another wave shook my body. I feel so horrible. My body fells sticky as well. I must be sweating a lot.

"Shibua, what wrong?" Murata yelled as he looked at me. Then he muttered something I counldnt quite here before I passed out.

(Break)

Murata POV

"Shibua, What Wrong?" I yelled at my friend cowering in on himself. I got a closer look and noticed my friend holding his abdomen very tightly before he became lax. With arms out of the way I began to notice changes in my friend that do not belong on men. His breast were swelling larger and his muscles and bones were shrinking slightly.

"Oh Shinou, what have you done know?" I said as i looked around for help. This has to be his work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After browsing threw the city I was able to find a kind old muscular man with a white mustache and matching afro. I asked him for help with a sick friend. He came and took a look at her. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing and finally he put his mask back in place. He was obviously not as he appeared but I don't sense an enemy.

"This is Yuri" I told him as I introduced him to her unconscious form.

"His Majesty?"Yozak questioned obsurdly

"Yes" I said as I took out my contacts. And revealed my black eyes.

"under unusual circumstances Yuri's body was damaged with to much World to world travel by the great Demon King's selfishness resulting in Yuri's past life, Suzana Julia, Helping with her residue spirit inside his body which influenced this transformation." Which I hope is only due to the of this recent mishap of Yuri traveling Twice in a millisecond to the demon world and not to the fact of his previous life. I don't want that to happen to me.

"So his highness is now her Majesty?" Yozak asked bewildered still but gaining some grace.

"Yes, and the painful transformation is going to have a drastic change on Yuri's Movement. I am glad that I was able to find one of Yuri's friends of this world to help me, You are truly a saving grace." Murata finished as He smiled as Yozak.

"Oh excuse me I haven't introduced myself. I a Murata Ken, Yurri's best friend on our Earth and the Great Sage. Don't be fooled my original hair color is black. I am a double black as well." Murata explained

"My name is Yozak Gurrier, I am a spy of the Great demon Kingdom."

"We need to get back to the great demon kingdom as soon as possible but first, were going to have to train Her Majesty."

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a girl…Why?!

Yuri's POV

"What happened?" I asked out loud As I opened my eyes and saw Yozak and Murata staring at me.

"What!" I jumped and immediately reget it My stomache still ached but not nearly as bad, but the top of my chest felt heavy and my legs were extremely unsteady.

"Shibua" Murata yelled at me as he helped me up and I clung to him as my legs would not support me.

"What is wrong with me" I questioned as I struggled to regain my balance.

"Well your highness, It seems that you became a girl." Yozak commented.

"What?!" I Yelled and looked down. I had boobs. I crawled to the shoreline and looked at what I could of my refelction I resembled my mother more now.

"How?" I asked in desperation

"Well it seems that the traveling worlds at an incredibly speed repeatedly is bad for your body so Julia, your past life made your body more durable by adding her left over essence to your current DNA." Murata explained. Wait…What?

"Murata, how do you know this?" I asked him with my eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, I lived here in several past lives since I am the great Sage." He said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"And You never told me?" I asked him looking hurt in my eyes.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I had several memories crammed into my head by past lives that were lived on another world that we never even heard about?"

"Good point, but if I could move I would hit you." I said as I crawled a little bit more. Movement, I need movement.

"You can't move very well?" Yozak questioned.

"Its not surprising if you take in consideration of all of her bones shrinking and the fact that her lower regions were just mixed up. The male and female anatomys don't differ too much but the sexual organs that were changed in Yuri's body are definitely going to make movement more difficult."

"I see" Yozak said as he observed me as if I was a lab rat.

"Don't look at me like that" I snapped then blinked, that didn't sound like me.

"Also it seems that her hormones will be changing rapidly soon making her more emotional" Murata added.

"I am not being emotional"

"Anyways, we need to get you moving we wont be able to get to the great Demon kingdom if you cant even walk in public let alone private." Murata said as I continued to crawl.

"o-Kay" I said I stood up. Standing is ok. Now One leg forward.

"Ah" I yelped as I fell flat on my face.

"this might take a little while" Yozak said as he fought back a smile.

"Lets try this again your highness." Yozak said as he helped me begin to walk and before night fell I was able to walk and we Went Yozaks current hide out location. A small shock like set up.

"Well your highness I guess you already know about the war," Yozak began and I suddenly remembered Condrad and his arm.

"So that wasn't a dream" I mumbled sadly as I looked down at the sandwich I was handed.

* * *

Sumary: Yuri and Murata get informed about this countries position on the incoming war and are preparing to go to the castle and talk to the lord residing over the area.

* * *

Authors Note:

Episode 27 chapter One and two

Tell me what you think. I'll try to upload more tomorrow this was aquickwrite and idea before it passes simply because I love bender stories but I'm great at writing them


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Gender bender story. FemYuri. Permanent gender change. Yurram Story. Takes place Right before Murata enters the demon world. Episode 27.

Chapter Two: A new friend

Episode 28,29,30

* * *

Yurri's POV:

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked as Yozak dressed as woman dragged her about.

"Well Your majesty, you need to have appropriate garb for a women and I hate to tell you this but your lack of breast support is fairly obvious." Yozak said as he threw her into a cutesy store filled will bright ball gowns and adorable dresses.

"wha-what?" Yuri whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest she hadn't even thought of that.

" Hello, can I help you young ladies?" an elderly woman asked as she stood in front of the two. She was four foot two and held a cane that towered two feet over her head.

"Yes Misss, I am looking for a dress for my adorable baby sister." Yozak said with a dasking smile as he hugged me a little too tightly.

"oh, how sweet, so what are you looking for Mrs." The elderly lady asked as she smiled at us.

"Oh just a simple dress that suits her cuteness, She is so adorable I just can't help but want to spoil her a little bit." Said as he coated on the charm, is it charm?

"Oh well I do have this simple blue and black dress if you like?" The lady pointed at a simple blue dress with black buttons on the bust and a blue skirt with black trim. The sleeves were long and had two black buttons on the cuff of the dress.

"That will be perfect, Yuni-chan, go try it on." Murata said as he appeared be hind me and pushed me into a changing room with the dress.

"Oh hello Young man, Who are you?" The elderly asked as I began to change into the dress before someone threw a bra at me, along with some black boots.

"Oh, I'm Murata, and Yuni-chan is my twin sister." _Twins_ I snorted as I finished up the buttons on the bust of my shirt and bean to slide the boots onto my feet.

"But you two don't look that much alike." The elderly lady said as began to step out of the changing room.

"Were fraternal twins" Murata said with a smile.

I glared at him.

"Oh Yuni-chan you look adorable" he said as he stuffed a ginormous blue hat onto my head.

"Yes, my adorable little sister is simply fabulous" Yozak gushed out as he paid the lady for the purchase and we went our separate ways. Yozak to do whatever he was originally doing and me and Murata heading to the huge Castle onto of the hill.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE: _Yuri and Murata had just sat down to eat with the lord of the castle when Adelbert burst threw the doors._

"That's him…Adelbert" I muttered as two men burst through the doors one with brown hair and eyes. And the other, Adelbert, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Murata looked at me for saying that before returning his attention to the intruders.

"Excuse me," the rude male with brown hair and eyes said as he entered the room. "well, well, it has been a long time lord gilbert." He continued.

" Can't you see I'm entertaining guest.." the butler began before senior rudeness continued as he walked to the lord.

"We of Small Shimeron happened to hear a very disturbing rumor. that despite Kaloria being a small country under Small Shimeron, you are bringing transactions to the royal chambers to Big Shimeron."

"Nothing of the sort.." the butler began

"Your butler should hold his tongue" Rudeness continued, "I think I would prefer to hear the words from your lips lord Norman Gilbert."

"who is he?" I muttered to Murata as my temper started to simmer.

"Ah, I cannot see his true content with his eyes concealed." He said before grabbing the mask.

"Stop, what are you doing Lord Maxine. My master…" the butler was stopped once more. Poor Butler.

"I know all that I prefer to converse with him face to face." Maxine removed the mask and it was not a lord it was lady with beautiful blue hair and green eyes.

"what's this?" I heard Adelbert whisper.

"Lady Flinn, are you alright?" the Butler asked his MA- Mistress.

"I thought so" Maxine said as he set the mask Lady Flinn was wearing on the corner of the table. "I came here under the orders to interrogate Lord gilbert however I have found nothing but a women of little importance."

"How dare you" the butler shouted as Murata grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. I wanted to coldcock that cad so bad."You cannot refer to my lady tat way." The butler continued.

"it's true I am Lady Flinn Gilbert" Lady Flinn declared as she glared at the rude man. " My husband Norman has passed away in a terrible carriage accident and as fate would have it I hadn't given birth yet, we have no children. Worse yet, according to Shimeron Law adoption is void after the death of the husband and women cannot even inherit the family name."

"Till this day my lady has lived in seclusion and donned the name of her dearly departed husband for as long as necessary. Oh how it breaks my heart." The butler cried as he rubbed his eyebrows together.

"what about the antiwar movements we've been hearing about?"

"That is no more than a rumor"

"and of the Wincott poison, will you sell it? Have you sold it?"

"I will sell to anyone with a reasonable offer."

"Since you're being honest, why don't you tell me who've you given it too."

" I cannot tell you that."

 _She is amazing. Maybe I can become a strong beautiful queen like that._ Yuri thought in awe.

"Don't think that answer will stop my investigation." He attacked her. That cad!

"Heh, he is in bad taste as always." Adelbert Sneered.

"What do you think your doing!" I yelled as I charged to the crude man who held Lady Flinn.

"You didn't think I would be satisfied by your noncompliance." Maxine whispered to lady Flinn

"Oh my lady let her go." The butler yelled only to be elbowed in the gut and bushed down.

'Stop it. Firstly, you do not treat a lady that way and secondly disrespecting the elderly is incredibly crude. What sort of man are you, you pathetic excuse of a dog!" I yelled at him a Murata jaw dropped at me.

"Why you little…" Maxine started

"I think we've heard enough from you double black brat" Adelbert finished before he grabbed me by my color and lifted me up.

"It seems that you have had a transformation hmm." Adelbert said as he noticed the changes to my body. "wait a minute Conrat gave you this." Adelbert said as he looked at my necklace.

"That's right" I said as I Struggled to breathe. "he said that it was good luck"

"I see know, it has already turned into your color." Adelbert dropped me and Maxine dropped lady Flinn as troops from Big Shimeron marched forward.

"Finally they left." I muttered and frowned. I was just a Damesel in distress. Have I already fallen that far? I don't want to be a cliché Disney princess who needs a prince. I don't need Wolfram. Wait what? Did I just think of Wolfram as my Prince charming? Why? He's not even here.

"You Sure have a big social circle huh Shibua." Murata said as helped me up.

"Are these the bandits?" The ones who attacked us, Conrad. I thought as my eyes weld with tears. I HATE them.

* * *

Murata POV

"Are these the bandits?" Soldiers asked Lady Flinn.

"No these are our guest, The Bandits escaped through the window" The Butler corrected. Shibua stood up beside me, looking madder than I ever seen her. Even when she was a he.

"What's the matter Shibua?" I asked her as I touched her shoulder.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled out

"She's just confused at the moment" I tried to buy her time but she had other plans. She screamed and flooded the room with luke warm tea.

.

.

.

"what happened?" Lady Flinn asked me as a Shibua's magic ran out and the protective barrier faded away.

"Shibua's magic protected us."

"She looks exhausted."

"You could kill her right now, easily"

"I won't do that I need her to help me."

"I won't let her be used for evil purposes."

"I wont use her for any of the sort."

"well most people with a new found power tend to become arrogant. How much do you want what would make you content with your life. Land? Money? People? The world?"

.

.

.

* * *

Yuri's POV

"where am I?" I questioned as I looked around and sighed. It makes sense I attacked there solders with tea so they locked me in a cage. At least the moon is beautiful.

"This is the first time I've been in this world without Conrad or the others." Oh Condrad, I pray that you are alive. Please be alive Godfather.

"Hey Shibua, its kind of boring inside a jail huh?"

"This was your idea." I pointed out as soldiers ran over my cage.

"Don't you think its kind of noisy out there?" Murata asked and I looked up.

"I wonder what's happening?" I asked and Lady Flinn appeared before me with a scary look on her face. She broke us out and took us to a boat.

.

.

.

"is this a prison ship with sheep or.." I began

"Or a sheep ship with prisoners" Murata finished

"hey sexy how about you and me have some fun?" a sleezbag touched my rear and I kicked him in the leg and a sheep rammed him in the groin. Before taking out other men who were harassing Lady Flinn.

"Hey whats going on?" some one shouted as Yozak in old man garb comforted the sheep.

"Yozak, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"have to protect his highness, er I mean her highness." He said as the sheep began to lick my face.

"lady Flinn are you alright" I asked as I saw her crying.

"Those poor souls, they are not ordinary prisoners. They are victims of war who opposed Big Shimeron's war" Lady Flinn explained a sad story to me on how Big Shimeron was a terrible place.

"So that is what this is" Murata said as he walked into our group circle.

"This is all because of the world unification world Big Shimeron began against the Great Demon tribe. You are a vital trump card please help us." She demanded of me.

'I will try" I told Lady Flinn s I took her hands in my own and smiled at her.

.

.

.

" I believe we have arrived, Lady Flinn said.

"so beyond that point, lies the seas belonging to big Shimeron." Murata asked or said?

"yes, the receiving boat will be here to greet us in a little while."

"Lady Flinn," I asked, "Why are you taking us to Big Shimeron?"

cannon blast raided the air.

"What is going on?" I asked as the boat shook violently.

"its Small Shimeron, they're attacking." Lady Flinn replied. I looked over and saw an Egyptian themed war ship.

"this is bad, this ship doesn't stand a chance, we are going to be captured for sure." Murata exclaimed.

"No way, I have comed to far to fail." Lady Flinn exclaimed as she nose dived into me and we fell into the ocean.

"Help" she exclaimed as she failed to swim.

"Don't tell me you can't swim!" I exclaimed as she tried to drown me as well. Huh? I looked as the sheep and prisoners also fell into the water and the sheep became giant fluffy rafts.

"Grab on," Yozak told me as he ditched the old man wig and mustache and grabbed Lady Flinn. She hung onto his neck as he swam to shore. I grabbed the sheep and Murata grabbed the tail. The sheep took off after Yozak and we made it to dry land.

"well be safe here for a while. The ships can't make it over here because of the shallow water." Yozak explained as he looked out of the cave like shelter.

"You're a real life savor huh?" I asked the sheep that was cuddling up to me.

"Hey Murata what do you think about this 'T' mark on the sheeps head."

"I don't know, a birthmark?"

"I know, lets call him T-zoe"I exclaimed as I petted his neck .

"that sounds good, come over here T-zoe," Murata said as he petted my new found friend only to be growled at. "Hey I didn't even do anything." He exclaimed as the sheep refused him. I giggled.

'Aw you sound so cute now shibua. That was a cute girly giggle I guess the estrogen change is about to happen." Murata said to me. I glared at him.

"what do you mean?" Lady Flinn asked.

"I used to be a boy but unfortunate circumstances forced a gender change upon my body recently" I explained.

"Oh, well you look cute as a girl." She smiled at me and I frowned.

"You were also cute as a boy if that helps." Yozak threw in.

" I prefer this version of you Shibua, if you want we can go on a date later?" Murata laughed at me.

"No thanks" I said with a huff. Besides I'm already taken by Wolfram, wait what? Stop, stop, STOP thinking about him I growl sighed. As a large amount of blush took over my face.

"Oh, thinking of someone else huh?" Yozak asked as he observed my face.

"no, "I said looking a way, and even I could tell I was lying pathetically.

"Shibua, you are a terrible liar." Murata commented.

"Lets start a fire." Yozak said as he threw wood in the middle as a make shift fire pit.

"Now let's get some food." He exclaimed as he left to forage for food. Murata and I chatted with Lady Flinn and found out that Big Shimeron are after some Box.

"Folks weve been surrounded" Yozak said as we were introduced to Small Shimeron forces.

"what do we have here?' Maxine exclaimed. Oh no it's the painfully crude man." What are you doing in a place like this my dear, I have never imagined you would take a trip to Big Shimeron, I suppose you are prepared for the consequences of ignoring my kind warnings."

"Huh" Murata's attention was elsewhere I noticed. There was a box. It had an omnious feel to it.

.

.

.

"A double black, Adelbert is it possible that you two have already met?" Crude man asked Adelbert

"Oh, Yeah. I have had the pleasure of meeting Him er her isn't that right?"

"I wouldn't call it a pleasure, meeting you." I sneered at the thought of this man who wants me dead.

"She's a little feisty huh?" Maxine asked only to be interrupted by Yozak.

"Do you remember me, Mr. Von Brant?"

"Ha, if it isn't Gurrier Yozak, Hn Hn Hn." He sniped annoyingly.

" interesting" Rudeness continued this useless prattle. "Even more so, since I need a demon tribe to test it out." He stated as he looked at the box. This does not bode well for us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

we walked

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and walked

.

.

.

until we reached an isolated place with a crater and an alter.

" I need to know more about the boxes, Lady Flinn." I asked forcefully.

"Boxes, you don't mean the four forbidden boxes do you?" Yozak asked.

* * *

" So that is the story of the four forbidden boxes," I stated after Yozak explained the four boxes to me the end of the wind, the end of the earth, the fire of the frozen tundra, and the bottom of the mirror.

"they have the box and the key" Lady Flinn stated. And Yozak flipped out.

" Yuri, we need Conrad's help. Do you have any idea where he is now?" Yozak asked me and tears welled in my eyes as I stared at him.

"Not really he pushed me threw a painting and after that I came to here as a woman."

"your kidding?" Yozak asked and I shook my head no as tears threaten to fall from eyes.

"T-zoe stop." Murata yelled as he became a chew toy.

"Murata quit goofing around." I told him with a sad smile. I know he did that on purpose it was feeling to gloomy, thiking that Conrad is, is , is , he can't be dead he just can't.

"Time to go ladies" Men yelled at us as they escorted us out.

"please have a seat, I'm sorry but I don not have anything to offer you." Mazine said as he seated us to watch him have a feast with a lot of fruit. Damn him. I love fruit. He told us of a plan he had to use me as an offering and gloated about obtaining the ends of the Earth and its key. The filthy he proceeded to explain how all of the prisoners here are test subjects for a weapon of mass destruction.

.

.

.

" I have made a terrible mistake." Lady Flinn began. "What Lord Maxine has told us rings true. If Big Shimeron also intends to open their box, its my fault, my fault." She whelped.

"Lady Finn" I began but a soldier intered and took out the other soldiers. Yozak. I smiled

"Well Hello again, its me." Yozak said as he took off the helmet.

"Yozak. Yozak they have a box too."

"I know, we better get out of here while we have a chance."

"Come Lady Flinn." I asked but she refused and told me to go. I refused to go but Yozak carried me like a sack of potatoes and ran.

"let me go" I cried and banged on his back and cursed Murata for his stupid idea. We have to save lady flinn and I cant abandon Murata. I didn't need to worry to much because Murata appeared on T-zoe and Adelbert appeared. I was tossed to Murata and he took off as well.

"Stop treating me like a sack of potaoes" I yelled at him and yelped when we stopped by a sleazy looking man. Adelbert and the sleaze bag known as Keenan won, becuae I refused to sacrifice anymore lifes for my own, I didn't even want to sacrifice Condrad. I didn't I know didn't. we were eventually brought back to this location.

"I prefer this, Lady Flinn. I cannot abandon a friend." I told Lady Flinn with a smile and she laughed.

"A demon queen surely is nice, but I really thought you were a king." She replied and I smiled and laughed as well.

* * *

AN: Coming Soon Chapter three: Wolfram, I missed you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wolfram, I missed you

AN: Episodes: 31,

* * *

"what now Young Landy?" Yozak asked me as we stood in front of the forbidden box as it was about to be activated by our enemies.

" The game is not over till its over." I replied.

"true, but we still might have to say goodbye to this world in the end." Yozak retorted but I smiled. I would never let that happen. I would use my own magic first to save this world. I will not let it be vanquished.

"Silence." Mazine yelled as he began a boring speech to inform all of the prisoners that they will be used as test rats for a weapon of mass destruction. Along with how they will strive for World dominance and vanquish the vile demon tribe.

"The demon tribe is evil? You're the one who wants world domination. How is it that everyone believes that demons are evil. They will team up with their enslavers over just this." I almost shouted in disgust as my nails bit into my skin and made my palms bleed red.

" Your Highness, please calm down." Yozak begged me as my anger began to get the best of me.

"Have you ever even been to the great demon kingdom. You have never even had a conversation with me." Tears began to well. How can you trust negative words and generalize an entire race so easily.

"I fear I was just like they are now." Lady Flinn, interrupted looking very sad at me.

"It's a horrible shame Shibua, you will be betrayed countless times and you will be hurt but it won't just be you who will be hurt. It will be the populous that believe in you that will be hurt and it all depends on you and how you decide to lead a country. There may be times where life is lost. You may loose everything and regret it all. But will you be able to keep standing up?" Murata asked me and I blinked away the tears.

"Yes, Murata. It may be tough, but I can handle it." I replied as I looked him in the eyes.

" I thought you say that, lighting the way to the one closest to the sun and may you become the glowing moon." He said with a goofy smile that made me sad. He really did have a lot of past lives to become such a wise old man.

"Your such a geezer, Murata." I laughed at him and he looked stunned before smiling as well before becoming serious and looking as the ring leader of this circus show.

"It looks like its starting" he said.

"Adelbert, you have to stop them. If they continue the whole world will be destroyed." I yelled at him.

"And why should I care, Humans and demon tribesman should both be obliterated, you saw first hand how happy they were to kill demon tribe." Adelbert yelled back at me and I closed my eyes.

"That is true, we know nearly nothing about each other but I truly believe that the day will come where we can all live in peace. Clearly that day is not today but that day will come. Before that day can come there will no doubt be many wars and deep sorrows. But I know deep in my heart that day will come, when we can truly understand each other. That is what I believe." I told Adelbert as I put my hands over my heart.

"I'm sure this would have ended differently on demon tribe land, but today is our victory." Maxine said as he held out an arm. Conrad's arm.

"That's, that's… " I said as tears ran down my cheeks .Conrad's arm, he had Conrad's arms.

"That's Conrad's arm" I whispered.

'The captain's arm?" Yozak questioned and Adelbert confirmed.

Murata tried to talk him out of it with his vast Wise man knowledge but it fell on deaf ears as he dropped con-conrad's arm into the box. The ground began to shake uncontrollably.

'hurry you have to get out of here."Murata yelled at me.

"Wait a minute." I said. "Lady Flinn."

"Just go, Yozak get Shibua out of here," Murata yelled over me before a bright light blew out of the box and into the sky. The ground departed separating me and Murata from Yozak and Lady Flinn.

"Your eminence, your highness." Yozak yelled after us.

"Save Lady flinn" I commanded.

"Protect his highness, your eminence." Yozak asked before taking care of Lady Flinn.

"You need to get out of here Shibua." Murata told me. "The box is unstable, since it was opened with the wrong key it isn't at full power. The power will lessen the further you go from here." I pushed Murata aside. I have to save everyone. I won't let everyone die here. I Won't lose anyone I care about and I will never let Conrad's arm become a weapon. I will close that box. I thought as I realized the majority of my magical power.

" _Shibua stop you can't use this much power in human territory"_ Murata told me, somehow

" _I know but I can't ignore this, It will not end until I remove the key from the box"_ I replied mindfully?

" _That's true, but you will die before you can do that."_ Murata, Its telepathy huh.

" _What will become of the demon tribe if you die, Please lets think of another to deal with the box somehow."_

" _So you are content as long as demon tribe is saved. Well I don't share your limited point of view. I want to save demon tribe, this world, and everyone on it."_ I said as I touched the lid of the box. I felt all of my energy drain from my body. Damn this cursed box but I will not give. I will save this world that I have come to cherish and I will not let anyone die in it, not on my watch at least. I fell down and gasped. I can't stop now. It will only get worse from here.

"murata" I whispered as my magic began to recharge and I began my task again and removed Conrad's arm from the confines of the box. The ground collapsed underneath me and wind threw us a grand distance. I had to hold onto the rim of dirt and my grip was slipping. I refuse to let go of Conrad's arm. I know its his and its all that is left of my beloved godfather. My grip weakened and I knew I was about to fall before someone grabbed my hand. I looked up, expecting to see Murata but I was Greeted with Wolfram. He looked like an Angel with the sunshine in his hair and eyes shining with love. Snap out of it Yuri.

"Finally I caught you." Wolfram said to me as he began to pull me up.

"Wolfram" I smiled at him with as much as I could muster. "What are you doing here?"I asked.

"A better question, what happened to you?" He asked me as he observed my appearance from his upward angle. The pervert.

"Long story short I became a girl, painfully." I said as I smiled at him.

"That's fine with me, now come on I'm lifting you" he said as he pulled on my arm.

"careful, you may fall in too." I warned him cautiously.

"in that case we will just fall together." He said and my heart skipped a beat."Trust me" and he pulled me up with a strong pull. I was thrown onto his chest and Conrad's arm was beside us. I put both of my arms on his chest and startled him.

"I'm sorry Wolfram." I said as I looked down at him.

"You don't have to apologise." He said and my eyes began to burn as tears fell down from my eyes onto his tunic.

"Whats Wrong? Hey don't tell me that's Conrat's arm? Yurri?" he sat up with me in his arms and lifted my chin with the palm of his hand. "Its alright let it all out."

I fell deeper into his arms and gripped at his shirt as I tried to silence my sobbing tears. Before everyone showed up and interrupted our moment.

"Your excellency. What happened?" Gisela asked me as she and Daskoses arrived.

"I'll explain it, since Yuri's probably about to experience her hormone change." Murata said as Yozak carried him on his back.

"Who are you, Wolfram asked as he stood us both up and held me in his arms."

"I am his eminence but you may call me Murata" Murata said as he told everyone about my er situation. I stayed in Wolframs lap during the whole conversation and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Murata's POV

After I finished explaining Shibua's predicament I pulled Wolfram aside and away from yuri's resting position on large red stone.

"everything is complete in Shibua's transformation except the hormone change. I need you to take Yuri directly to Covenet Castle. When her Hormones begin to change she will be extremely emotional and easy to manipulate and anger. " I told wolfram

"Ok, but it's a long trip." Wolfram told me.

"It won't be as long as you think." I replied back with a grin. My old friend is willing to help me this time.

* * *

AN: from here on I will sort of break away from the story line for Yurram fluff and my own silly ideas. It will also eventually follow parts of the original story.


	4. Chapter 4:Fluff starts here

Chapter 4: The Trip to Kaloria

Episodes:32,

* * *

Yuri's POV

"poor wolf" I muttered as he hurled his supper into the ocean. I walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind and muttered soft assurances that it was ok and he collapsed onto the floor of the boat. Gisela sighed and Daskoses walked away giving Wolfram and me some space. I smiled at him.

"Feeling better"I asked as I laid his head in my lap and ran my fingers threw his hair. His hair was so soft and beautiful.

"Hmm" He muttered with his eyes closed as his cheeks began to flush with color. "Yeah, Yuri, I missed you a lot." He muttered. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead as I pushed his blonde bangs out of the way.

"I missed you too" I said as leaned my back against the boat's wall and continued rubbing my fingers in his hair.

" You already told me that you wimp." He said in retort. I just rolled my eyes. I suppose its his word of endearment to me. I'll find a worse one for him. Maybe I should call him puppy. No, that sounds to embarrassing to say.

"does this help?" I asked as I began to massage his scalp gently.

"Yeah" he mewled and I giggled before continuing my work on his scalp.

"Looks like were almost there, Yuri" Murata called over to me and Wolfram began to sit up and my hands fell from his hair. Murata helped Wolf up and Wolf helped me up as well. I leaned against Wolfram as we saw the bright lights of the light house.

"ah" I heard Lady Flinn's quick intake of breath as the details of the bank came into view. The place looked horrible. It was completely destroyed. Buidings were destroyed and debris layed every where.

"What is this ?" lady Flinn asked.

"What happened here?" My question echoed hers before realization hit me.

"The effects of the box opening traveled all the way to Kaloria." Murata told me as I looked at him. I slumped into Wolframs arms as I thought 'if only I could of stopped it sooner.'

"Did I assist in something so horrific as what I see before us?" Lady Flinn asked herself with wide eyes and I walked away from Wolfram and put a hand on Lady Flinn's shoulder.

"You'll have time for regrets later, we have work. Come." I told her as I walked over to Wolfram grabbed his hand and walked down the bridge and onto the dock.

"Why are we helping, when we know they wouldn't do the same for us?" Wolfram said as he refused to help me with the injured. I glared at him with the same narrowed eyes that Mother would often give my dad before he would give into any of her demands. He gave in. huh mom really knows her stuff. After that we all began to gather the refugees and build survival camps for them to rest in. Gisela healed their wounds with Daskoses as her aid. I even saw Wolfram running the injured to the healing tent at one point. He acts so tough but hi is really sweat and gentle. Like an adorable knight. I giggled as I handed out more blankets to the refugees.

"Umm, Miss?" a small little girl who somewhat reminded me of Greta appeared.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Is the Earth going to shake again?" she asked me.

"No it won't, I won't let it happen again." I assured her as I knelt down to be on her level.

"Really?" she asked me with a smile. She was so adorable I want to return to demon tribe to see Greta. I miss her so much.

"That's right, and that's a promise." I told her as I petted her on head before Daskoses came by my side to inform me that we were arriving out of medical supplies. Then Lady Flinn informed me that we were running out of food. Then Yosak mentioned a Calvary.

"A Calvary?" I asked him.

"Haven't I told you? I've been sending messenger Doves to Covenet Castle all along." Yosak clarified.

"That's wonderful, Yozak. You're our hero." I replied to him with a smile.

.

.

.

"And look that's them now, it's a specialty boat installed with Lady Anissina Karbelinkoff specialty propeller." Yosak told me.

"oh wow," I said as I noticed 20 or more ships behind it."

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

"Your High-Ghaaaa. What has become of his majesty." Gunther gushed as he looked over my body. I guess it would be a shock to see a king become a queen. But the reaction of it, its getting old.

"I am still Yuri, though I seemed to have had a gender disturpence." I told Gunther after Wolfram yanked me out of his arms and into his own.

" I don't quite understand"

"I'll explain but Shibua really needs to get going." Murata interrupted our conversation.

"Umm, Your highness, who is this."

"this is his Eminence." Yozak said as he also came into view.

"wait Murata what do you mean I need to get going?" I asked and he only smiled and pushed me and wolfram into the ocean.

"Ghaaa" "Kyaa" Me and Wolfram yelled as the familiar whirlpool effect started once more. I held onto Wolfram as we fell into the fountain near the Shinou Shrine.

* * *

Murata's POV

" What did you do?" Gwendil asked me with a sword in my face before Gunther made him put his sword away.

"I sent them to Shinou's shrine. We will be getting the one of the four forbidden boxes before we go and Yuri's body will begoing through the final changes of his-er-her transformation making her unable to be of much use to us." I explained to them.

"What do you mean your, Eminence." Gunther questioned. I smiled before answering.

"Hormone change."

* * *

AN: Sorry its so short


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Covenent Castle

Episodes:

* * *

 _Previously :_

" _What did you do?" Gwendil asked me with a sword in my face before Gunther made him put his sword away._

" _I sent them to Shinou's shrine. We will be getting the one of the four forbidden boxes before we go and Yuri's body will begoing through the final changes of his-er-her transformation making her unable to be of much use to us." I explained to them._

" _What do you mean your, Eminence." Gunther questioned. I smiled before answering._

" _Hormone change."_

* * *

"I don't think this is what he meant to do" I told Wolfram as I startled his waist in My Bath Tub at Home. How am I going to explain this to Mama, Shori, and Dad?

'Yuri? Where are we?" Wolfram asked as he sat up in the tub with me in his lap and I sighed. If I was going to return to Earth you would think that Murata would return too. And why are we in my house? Why is the tub full?

*Whistling*

"HUAAAaaa" I inhaled as the door opened and I saw my brother in only a towel staring at me. Eyes wide open. I couldn't help it. I let out a high pitched girly scream and Wolfram continued to stare at Shori as if he was an enemy but if anything, It was just a bad situation.

.

.

.

after several minutes of staring and screaming at each other(Me and Shori).

.

.

.

"Oh, Yuri Dear, I am so happy that you that you are a girl now! We have to go shopping right away and get you some adorable clothes. Your father won't mind if we blow only a few of his credit cards. After all it is not often that your youngest son who is suppose to be working at the beach appears out of nowhere into the bathtub and is now beautiful girl. Oh you look so cute and even more like me. I am so happy. Oh, who is this?" Mama asked me we walked down stairs and took a seat at the dining table.

"Hold it one minute Mother. Yuri-chan how did my cute little brother become a sister?" Shori tried to ask.

"well it has to do something with the demon tribe right?" Mama interrupted Shori.

"Mom you know about the demon tribe?" I asked looking shocked at her.

"Well of course dear. I gave birth to the Demon king of another world. It's a Mothers Duty to look after the well being of her children." Then shouldn't you of told me I thought with a sigh before explaining a mishap in traveling.

"Yuri, you shouldn't be traveling to that world yet, as I am I can't protect you." Shori asked and I glared at him.

"I don't need protecting from you, besides you wouldn't be able to travel to the demon kingdom anyway." I brushed him off.

"But…"

"Oh that's not important, who is this adorable young man?" Mama interrupted Shori.

"This is Wolfram and he is.." I looked at him wondering what would be the right word to describe him to my mother.

"I am Yuri's fiancé" He supplied for me and my eyes went wide. I knew he would say that but for some reason I am surprised. I am not aginst this thought anymore but still. It feels a little fast.

"Oh, how wonderful! My name is Miko but you can call me Jennifer. Oh I can't wait to have beautiful children. You can have children now, right Yuri?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know!" I I yelled back blushing at the thought of having Wolframs kids. GHAAA. I can't handle the thoughts. I laid my head of the cool metal table to try and cool my brain down. Why are my thoughts getting so horrible twisted?

"NO!You can't have my little sister." Shori interrupted my thought process as he Yelled at Wolfram and for some reason I couldn't handle the feeling of what ever this emotion is that welled in my heart.

"You can't decide for me Shori." I yelled as I grabbed Wolframs hand shocking him." If I want to marry Wolfram I will and if you refuse to accept it then..then…then I won't invite you to the wedding that will eventually happen." I yelled as my face blushed rose red and my grip on Wolfram's hand tightened.

"Yuri.." Wolfram whispered to me with a smile on his face. God he looked gorgeous.

"Oh how wonderful. A wedding for my adorable new girl. But it feels a little soon. When is the wedding? " Mama asked.

"I, we haven't thought that far, its still very new." I muttered as I hid my face into Wolframs shirt. He looked like a sexy Peter Pan.

"How adorable." Mama squealed in excitement and Shori fell over. He must of fainted. I wonder Why?

"Yuri, we need to get to the demon tribe." Wolfram reminded me and I nodded.

"Oh can't you take.." Mama started before I interrupted.

"We can't Mama. Maybe next time." I yelled as me and wolfram jumped into the tub and ended up in the fountain of the Great Ones Temple/shrine.

"It doesn't seem like much time has passed." Wolfram said as he stepped out of the fountain and offered me a hand to get up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ulrike approaching us.

"Your majesty I am so sorry. It was my incompetence that led to this change in your body. I am sorry to saw that it is indeed permanent and there is nothing I can do to fix it. "Ulrike told me as she bowed.

"Its alright Ulrike, I have already gotten use to this new body." I said as I leaned my head on Wolframs shoulder and we called for small carriage to take us back to Covenant castle. All of the Horses were in their stables considering it is night time. I am feeling quite sleepy. It has been an incredibly long day.

"Still, your majesty i.."

"Its alright, Ulrike. We have more important things to worry about than my gender." I told her as we walked to gate that lead out of the shrine.

"Alright, you majesty, I wish you save travels." She told us as the carriage arrived.

"Thank you Ulrike and have a good night's rest." I told her sincerely.

"You too, your majesty." She replied with a smile before turning to walk back inside. I turned and took Wolfram's hand as he helped me into the carriage and we began our ride back to Covenant Castle.

"Today's been a long day." I told Wolfram as I leaned against him and wrapped his right arm against my shoulders in a one armed hug.

"Hmm, its alright, we'll be at the castle any moment and then we can go lay down and get some rest." Wolfram said and my eyes shot open wide. We will be sharing a bed. It wouldn't be the first time but because of my new feelings towards Wolfram I am beginning to feel quite nervous. Why am I feeling this nervous.

"We're here." I heard the driver shout to us as we were greeted by Lady Anissina. All of the men went to retrieve the box leaving her in charge.

"Welcome ho-Your Majesty. I was not informed that you have now joined us women. Now our fight for Women's rights will become even stronger with the leader being a strong independent woman. Oh how wonderful. I…" I began to tune her out as my eyes began to drip. Too tired.

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted at me as I began to sway.

"Hmm. Oh. Yes" I said as I blinked to keep myself awake with eyes as wide as I could possibly force.

"It seems that we shall continue our conversation in the morning. I wish you a good nights rest your highness." Lady Anissina told me before walking away.

"Lets go Yuri." Wolfram guided me as I was becoming less and less awake. Why did a sleep spell suddenly tower over me? I needed to tell Wolfram that I might not be comfortable with sleeping in the same bed anymore. Not that I was before. And he didn't listen then so… Damn it.

"Here Yuri, you can sleep in this I will change into my other sleepwear." Wolfram told me as he handed me a frilly pink night gown. The one he typically wears. I wonder what he will wear now. I changed into the gown and saw what Wolfram was wearing to sleep in. he was wearing Green flannel sleepwear that consisted of a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. The shade of green complemented his eyes and contrasted beautifully with his hair. He looked absolutely gorgeous I blushed as the thought crossed my mind. I went and sat down at the very edge of the bed when he laid down in the middle of the bed. When I laid my head on the pillow I felt him grab me.

"You are going to fall of the bed like that." He whispered in my ear and he dragged me to his chest and hugged me from the behind. God why did I have to blush so much ah. The sleep spell is coming back. I groaned as I hugged the first pillow in my sight. Its sleepy time. I thought as night overtook me.

* * *

 **Yuri's Dream**

"Yurri" Wolframs voice called out to me as I looked up and saw him reaching a hand out to pull me out of a ravenous black hole.

"Wolf" I called back to him as spirals of red and pink energy surrounded the darkness that was enfolded around me. Threatening to take me further away from Wolfram. A burst of green light energy followed by multiple rings of fires stopped it in its track.

"Oh Wolf" I said as he saved me from the darkness and threatening red/pink light energy.

"I have you now, Yuri." He whispered in my ear as his arms hugged my body close to him and we cuddled under the moonlight. That was until Bearbees decided to come and love up on us.

"No, you are ruining my moment. NOOO!" I whispered and then screamed into Wolframs shirt as my vision began to fade to black.

 **End Dream**

* * *

"NOO" I whispered into Wolframs Chest and hugged his chest tighter.

"Yurri!" Wolfram yelled at me in surprise and sat up. I thought we were already standing. I blinked and opened my eyes. I realized that I was at Covenant Castle in a pink frilly nightgown hugging Wolframs bare chest- it seems he lost his shirt somewhere in his sleep.

'Kya.." I eeped out as reality came crashing down on me. This is not a dream with clingy Bearbees.

"Sorry Wolf, I had a dream" I told him as I refused to look into his eyes. This was not how I normally wake up with him in my bed. Normally I don't want him in the bed and I typically end up being kicked out of the bed by my gorgeous active sleeper. And by active sleeper I mean he moves a lot and must have dreams about fighting considering the bruises he has given me in my sleep. Not this though. Not waking up in his arms. Looking into his deep emerald eyes. The are the perfect shade of green..

"Stop it" I yelled at myself before noticing I said it out loud and then staring wide eyed into Wolframs eyes.

"I I mean.." I stammered and blushed as I moved my hands off of my head where I has recently hitting myself for being so stupid and flirty.

"YURI!" I heard Greta yell from outside the door.

"I guess our daughter wants to see you." Wolfram said as he tilted my face close to his before kissing my forehead and getting up. Then he looked at me. "Well what are you waiting for you Wimp?" He said harshly but I knew those words were said with love. What am I thinking? But there is a warm emotion bubbling in my heart before it dropped. How do I explain to my daughter that I am no longer her father? That she only has one dad now. I could tell her that I will be her stepmother but everyone hates the stepmother. Think about Cinderella and Snow White. The princess never gets along with the queen in fairytales. This is my personal fairytale.

"Wolf, how am I going to explain this to Greta?" I said hugging him from behind with worry in my eyes. He looked back at him with a curious look on his face before continuing to get dressed.

"What are you saying Yuri, just tell her that you will be a new mother to her now instead of a father. They are of equal importance are they not?"

"I suppose so but what if she doesn't want a stepmom, after all they don't have the best reputation in my world." I told him.

"She'll love you still Yuri, no matter what gender you are. Just like I do." Wolfram blushed at the last part. He didn't think I saw the redness on his face but I did. He looked so cute.

"I love you too, Wolf."I muttered against his back as I walked over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

.

.

.

sigh*

.

.

.

"I guess I will wear what I wore yesterday until I get more . . . feminine clothing" I said aloud as I changed into my outfit.

"I guess we should go out shopping for you then, we should take Greta too. Then I can spoil both of my girls." Wolfram said as he watched me get dressed. My eyes widened.

"Wolf" I yelled at him as I turned my back to him I was nearly dressed anyway but still. Getting dressed in front of someone outside of wedlock is bad. Where did this thought come from? I was a guy so I should be normal but I'm a girl now so its not. Ugh.

"what?" He asked me looking surprised. I sighed as I finished buttoning the front of the bust of my dress.

"You don't watch a lady get dressed outside of wedlock."I said with a pout on my face and all he did was chuckle at me.

"Its fine Yurri, we are engaged and I don't plan to let you marry anyone else but me. Besides we need to go shopping and your daughter needs to talk to you." He told me as he hugged me from behind before draping on of his arms behind my back and leading me to the doors. When the doors opened Greta came barreling in.

"Greta" I sighed. It was good to see her safe and well.

"Yur—is that you Yurri?" Greta asked me and I smiled hesitantly.

"I can be your Mama now instead. Is that ok?" I asked quietly before Wolfram hit me on the head. I turned and glared at him before falling on mu butt. I looked at my lap and saw Greta crying into my lap.

"Yu-You can be my Mama and Wolfram will be Papa and we'll be a big happy family right? It doesn't matter who you are though. I'm just glad I get to see you again. "Greta cried into my dress and I pated her head and smiled.

"You, me, and Wolf will have the happiest family." I told her and she smiled up at me and Wolf helped me into a standing position.

"well, lets get going." Wolfram demanded as he led me and Greta down the hall.

"Where are we going Papa Wolf." Greta asked Wolfram with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Shopping. Don't you want to help Mama Yuri pick out a new wardrobe. She only has what she is wearing at the moment." Wolfram explained to Greta.

"Shouldn't we talk to Lady Anissina before we leave Wolf." I asked

"She'll understand" Wolfram said as he ushered me and Greta down the stairs to the entrance hall where we were stopped by Lady Anissina."

"Your highness, just the woman I was looking for, I was hoping to talk to you about my new protection inventions that I would like to install before Gwendel arrives. He hates all of my inventions. I would put them up already if you hadn't of arrived therefore I feel obliged to ask for your permission to…am I interrupting?" Lady Anissina asked as she noticed Wolfram glaring hard at her.

"As a matter of fact yo-"Wolfram began

"Of course not Lady Anissina, Wolfram, Greta, and I were on our way to the market but if you have pressing matters then i could take some time before leaving."I told her patiently. I needed to be a responsible queen.

"Yurri-'Wolfram said to me with an annoyed look on his face. But I'm sure it was a smart choice. A good queen puts her people before herself right?

"That's alright, your highness it can wait." Lady Anissina told me with a gentle smile on her face as she walked away from us and wolf pulled me outside and into the carrage.

"No more putting it off, Yuri." Wolfram told me as headed to our first clothing store. Greta sat on the bench opposite to us smiling and giggling at us.

"What's so funny Greta?" I asked her

"Oh nothing, I just love my family." Me wolf smiled at that and I leaned against his side as he put one arm around me.

"And I can't wait to dress Mama up. Papa what do you think we should get here." Greta added and I stiffened up. Great I get to be a doll once more. At least it wasn't my mother. She wouldn't let me breath or say a word with all of the dresses she would force upon me.

"Something blue or black to match her title." Wolfram told Greta and she found.

"Blue accents her power and she looks lovely in it." He added after a long paused and pulled me closer to him without showing to much affection in front of our daughter. I hope we don't get too much.

"we're here" the driver shouted before opening the door for us. Before we left the carriage and entered the store. The store keeper came up and bowed to me with an 'your majesty' greeting. Nom matter how many times I ask them to call me Yuri they never do.

* * *

AN: Next chapter we will be dressing Yuri up and saying welcome to Gunther as he brings back the ends of the wind.


End file.
